Been and Be
by mikinataka
Summary: Akihiko—senpai and dorm mate—had always been a constant, but he'd never seemed quite so omnipresent as he did as of late. Hamuko would greet him when returning to the dorm, share passing moments in the hall, and spend long tiresome nights along side him at Tartarus. Akihiko just 'was' and never anything more until that day.


Akihiko is often times socially inept and this is something Hamuko has long since come to know. To this day she still finds it somewhat amusing to think that someone as rough and cool as Shinji managed to deal with Akihiko's evident inability to socialize like a normal human being. But it would seem—somewhere amidst trying to assess the peculiarity of his situation and untangle the wound mystery that was Akihiko altogether—this weakness was something she soon found herself quite fond of.

Akihiko—senpai and dorm mate—had always been a constant, but he'd never seemed quite so omnipresent as he did as of late. Hamuko would greet him when returning to the dorm, share passing moments in the hall, and spend long tiresome nights along side him at Tartarus. Akihiko just 'was' and never anything more until that day.

Hamuko had been unable to decline Mitsuru's request for her to join the student council and only a few months in she'd found herself rather submerged in their efforts and goals. It had been a wearisome day—meeting, arguing, deboggles, aversion, resolution, and at last freedom—and tiredly, after bidding Hidetoshi farewell, Hamuko made her way down the back stairwell. She had never actually utilized that particular stairwell before, but she'd heard that it made for a decent shortcut and today a shortcut sounded most delightful.

He seemed as much lost as he seemed as though he belonged, lingering there absently at the bottom of the stairwell. It only took a quick glance around the corner to locate as to what may have left Akihiko so uncertain. But despite the aggressively possessive glints in the other girls' eyes, Hamuko could easily deduce that Akihiko's trouble delved further than the surface problem of semi-stalking. He doesn't notice her until she's descended more than half of the remaining steps. He blinks absently—almost as though he figured her presence had to be but an apparition from his mind—before he actually says anything. His greeting is polite and friendly and she replies appropriately in kind. There's a brief silence, comprised of Hamuko being uncertain as to whether or not it would be appropriate for her to continue on her way, before Akihiko speaks up once more.

'You on your way home' followed by a prompt 'Yeah. You?' He gives her a nod before he smiles.

"Do you wanna head back together?"

Back to the dorm is the last place they both wind up returning. Instead Akihito inquires if she'd like to eat with him at Hakagure and Hamuko knows she'd only be a fool to deny herself of a free meal. The ramen is delicious as expected; Akihiko's train of conversation is not. She knew—everyone was quite aware—that Akihiko was the captain of the school's boxing team and fighting was his forte. What she hadn't expected was for the man to ramble on aimlessly about the importance of protein in one's diet and exercise as a daily activity. But she'd always been polite and ever so inclined to lend an ear to those she felt needed it most. Still, Hamuko couldn't tell if Akihiko genuinely felt such a topic was the norm for conversation or if he honestly had nothing else to say. It couldn't possibly be the latter, after all he had always been the 'cool upperclassman.'

* * *

Junpei is, for a lack of better word, giddy as he bounds off into the crystal blue, wasting no time is splashing Yukari as he went. The brunette is most unamused as she takes after him, fully revved to make him suffer the consequence of his actions. Fuuka is unable to keep from chuckling to herself and Hamuko has to admit Yukari's face was pretty funny. But nothing is quite as funny as watching Junpei flail about when Yukari finally nails him with a volleyball. Fuuka looks to Hamuko with a smile—they'd both grown rather close being the only two members of the cooking club—before inquiring if she'd like to venture into the water with her and happily the brunette obliges. When the constant threat of nearly being drowned—on accident of course—Junpei decides it'd be wise to take a break and head out and he urges Hamuko to come along.

"What's up, Senpai!" Junpei greets with that usual grin of his before plopping down on the towel beside Akihiko as Hamuko makes to acquire a beverage from the cooler.

Akihiko, who had yet to enter the cool waters instead opting to leisurely linger on the beach, opens his eyes to peer at Junpei. He shakes his head with a slight smile and Junpei clicks his teeth at the sight.

"You should be out there. You're only young once, right Hamuko?"

Junpei looks up and under the pitched umbrella to Hamuko and Akihiko's gaze follows suit. Hamuko chuckles at Junpei's child-like elation before shrugging with a roguish grin. Junpei snorts with laughter at her playful response before rolling his eyes. Triumphantly Hamuko looks from Junpei to Akihiko. His gaze is intensely focused on his lap and she begins to wonder if he's alright. Wordlessly Hamuko stoops down places her water bottle aside as she watches him. He seems tense and the most unsure Hamuko thinks she's ever seen him. It isn't until after she calls his name that his practically jumps to his feet before muttering a string of indiscernible words and heading off down the beach with a quick wave of farewell over his shoulder. Curiously both Hamuko and Junpei watch what seems like Akihiko's hasty retreat before looking to one another, but the look on Junpei's face is disturbingly intuitive and that in itself leaves Hamuko most perplexed.

* * *

Mondays and Fridays spent in Akihiko's company have become the norm and even now they both find it amusing to think that they'd spend the day together before heading out to Tartarus to be together once more. Akihiko speaks less of exercise and more of Shinji and his youth, but even Hamuko can tell there are certain bits he leaves left unknown. But her patience is one of her many skills and Hamuko has always known it to be best not to pry.

Some nights Akihiko offers to walk Koromaru with Hamuko and never does she reject his offer, politeness and courtesy aside. Sometimes the conversation is light and other times it's unbearably heavy, but Hamuko is always pleased to be able to converse so freely and openly with him. Just as Akihiko, having no family made her appreciate every friend that meshed their way into her life a million times more.

The day Akihiko tells her of his sister Miki is the day when everything they'd built together shattered before fluttering down in shards to create something far more beautiful. She is quite aware, but Akihiko however remains ever so oblivious. Shinjiro often complains to Hamuko about how stubborn 'Aki' can be, but all the while the other upperclassmen smiles before ruffling her hair and heading off to wherever duty calls. Mitsuru has been known to also confide in Hamuko about how oblivious 'Aki' could be to her constant worrying over him. She says no one is quite as put-together yet somehow reckless as Akihiko. Yes, Akihiko is both stubborn and oblivious and this has become quite the roadblock.

All good things in time.

* * *

When Hamuko's phone rings Sunday morning she fully expects it to be either Rio or Saori calling after her for a day out on the town, but the voice on the line fits neither. Hamuko practically snaps up in bed when she recognizes the evident timbre of Akihiko's voice as he inquires about her free time. She needn't ponder long on her response before replying yes. He sounds pleased before relaying that he'd meet her downstairs.

Of course she was free. When it came to Akihiko, she always had time.

The day was enlightening and overall fun, though it surely hadn't much on the day Akihiko invited her to the festival. Hamuko had never been all that fond of kimono's but—heavens!—she'd never been quite so glad to have worn one in her entire life.

From there Akihiko confides in her more: the truth of Miki, his remorse and guilt, meeting Shinjiro and Mitsuru, why he ever contemplate the importance of strength. Hamuko are there to hear it all.

* * *

Mondays spent together only made Hamuko crave Fridays and nights at Tartarus more. Lucky for her, Friday has come to answer her prayers. Happily she makes her way to their usual meeting place. Exams had kept their time together to a minimum, but with that all said and done they could finally settle back into their preferred schedule. He's there—he always is—and never minding the harsh glares, Hamuko makes her way over greeting him with pleasant smile as per custom. Akihiko seems most 'unpresent' and it takes a hand in front of his face for him to realize her presence. He blanches visibly as he stumbles back before snapping his mouth shut, eyeing Hamuko silently.

"Are you alright?"

He coughs awkwardly, hand drawing up to rest at the back of his neck, "F-f-fine!"

Hamuko watches him with raised brows with a slight smile and the gesture seems to force Akihiko's gaze away.

"Do you have some time?" he manages to tumble out of his uncertain mouth and wordlessly Hamuko nods.

He nods in kind before making his way up the stairs Hamuko had just descended. She watches him, curious as to where he was heading off to. Never does he turn to look back at her and only the silent extension of his hand to her relays that he'd like her to follow. Fierce courage had always been a trait of Hamuko's and the nightly skirmishes with shadows certainly only fueled such a fire, but somehow she found a great hesitance to take up his proffered hand; frozen not by fear but elation.

The trip up to the roof is quiet as they both exchanged heat through their connected palms. Hamuko is almost certain as to where this is going. The loss of his touch is most disappointing, but it's also amusing to watch Akihiko run his shaky hands through his hair. He rambles, stumbling through uncompleted sentences and thoughts, and with an understanding smile Hamuko listens and waits. He's pacing, most unnerved and unaware that he has consequently fallen silent as he does so. He abruptly ceases as he looks up and over to Hamuko.

"If I don't see you as my little sister anymore, then what is…?"

A single step and a fearless smile is all Hamuko provides nonverbally, "You're in love."

The final wall shatters as the cogs twist and wound. The mystery has unraveled, falling to the floor in clearly separate and identifiable strands of reality. The pieces fit and the puzzle has at long last been put together. He smiles uncertainly at first before laughing. He laughs and laughs and Akihiko laughs—relieved and sighted.

Even Akihiko himself couldn't calculate his next move and almost instinctively he steps forward to take Hamuko into his arms. Hamuko thinks that perhaps there's slight certainty that Akihiko can not only hear but also feel the sound of her heart thundering in her chest but it's fine; his heartbeat matches hers in almost perfect tandem. An almost palpable emotion shudders from his touch and electrifies Hamuko's every nerve.

"Would you be my girl?"

And nothing quite says yes like the strengthened grip about Akihiko's back as Hamuko's nestles in closer.

* * *

There are evenings spent in his room comprised of homework and studying, peculiar movies, unquestionable cuddling, and 'Just call me Aki.'

The first kiss with Akihiko was beyond awkward and every ounce of perfect; all other kisses acting as a loving reminder of an undying and timeless devotion. There would be trials and errors: lies and the absence of truth, the loss of friends and the acquirement of enemies, betrayal and inevitable cards of fate.

But it mattered not. Even in the seemingly unending battle against fighting off eternal night, Aki would always be hers and Hamuko would be his in return. Formerly Akihiko had 'been,' but now Aki certainly and would always 'be.'


End file.
